Harmony of Lost Souls
by Kayi Rowling
Summary: [Spoilers] Kalas’ guardian spirit returns to her home, only to find it threatened by an evil entity. Who will help her freeing the enslaved souls and restoring the light in her world?
1. Author's Note and Short Prologue

Chapter 1: **Author's note and short Prologue**

  
**Title:** Harmony of Lost Souls  
**Author:** Kayi Rowling

**Series:** Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean  
**Genre:** Action-Adventure/Supernatural  
**Rate:** PG-13, T

**Summary:** Spoilers Kalas' guardian spirit returns to her home, only to find it threatened by an evil entity. Who will help her freeing the slaved souls and restoring the light in her world?

**Disclaimer:** "Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean" is owned by Namco.

* * *

Well… **the Author's note:**

The title to this fanfic came from an original story I was writing, but forgot the plot (the plot came to me during final exams, how do you wanted me to remember the info for the exams AND the story's plot? _Note to self: write in notebook pages or random sheets of paper the plots of all your stories_).  
I'm proud of the title: it's the most complicated title I have ever made, and the second more catchy (the first one was for a fanfic in Spanish: "Se busca un beso", translations: "Looking for a kiss"/ "Wanted: a kiss"; got me a lot of fans in the 2002-3 in Spanish-language fanfic pages).  
It is possible that I change the title to the full original version: "Harmony of Lost Souls: a Tale of Death and Resurrection". I'll see what I do with time.

Please, **Read and Review!**

* * *

Being curious did not always kill. And actually, being curious this time brought her a positive feeling. 

Seeing Palolo III and Cedr bring a shell from the beach held her back, kept her from going into her world before finding out what was going to happen with the shell. She was filled with happiness as she saw Xelha coming from the water that erupted from the shell… and Kalas seemed even happier than her when he understood what was happening.

She felt warm in her soul when she saw them hugging and kissing at last; she had been witness of their growing love, and now she couldn't keep herself of feeling pure joy, shining like the sun inside her.

Then, everybody said their goodbyes to her, and she began drifting away into her own dimension.

"_Thank you, everyone, for being my friends_," she tried telling them, but she was already too far away… "_I'm going home now… But, have I found what I was looking for?_"

* * *

_Oh, beautiful Maiden of the Sea,  
__Hear those who claim your name  
__Under the water and above;  
__Bless them with gentle wind  
__And a calm ocean._

_Oh, powerful Phoenix of the Sky,  
__Hear those who claim your name  
__In fertile and barren lands;  
__Bless them with cool shadow  
__And an endless rainbow._

_Oh, mysterious Unicorn of the Moon,  
__Hear those who claim your name  
__On cold and forgotten kingdoms;  
__Bless them with warm souls  
__And your merciful light._

_Oh, Holy Goddess Zyabel,  
__Open the path to the other world,  
__Give infinite blessings  
__To the ones who claim your name,  
__And bless the World with infinite life._

* * *

"Maiden of the Sea, Phoenix of the Sky, Unicorn of the Moon… Oh, Holy Goddess Zyabel! Close the path to the other world… Bring death to all the souls that live, and make the World be reborn!... Mhmm… Ha, ha… Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!... HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" 

"_Aaaggghhh… NOOOOO!_"

* * *

****

Notes about the Prologue:  
In the "prayer", the three ways people call the Goddess Zyabel are related to the other: "Maiden of the Sea" would be a mermaid, a mythological creature; the Phoenix is a mythological creature, and the "Phoenix of the Sky" is the sun, an astral body; the moon is another astral body, and the "Unicorn of the Moon" is related to the pure, just like the Maiden is. If you don't understand, don't worry; it doesn't matter, it's only an extra I added to the story, unnecessary, not important at all.  
And before people begin asking, Zyabel is pronounced Cee-ah-bell (boo, BOO! Obey the Spanish pronunciation!). 

**Author's note… again:**  
Mwahahahahaha –cough cough– HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
_Anyways_, this is a prologue, which means: just little stuff to get people excited about the fanfic, and catch some readers and reviewers… I really hope you liked it, even though the laughter part was…? I dunno, it was weird… worst than Melodia's maniac laughter (or Kalas', which is worst than hers).  
_Also_, there's the possibility of Prologue Editing, but who knows; maybe I'm satisfied enough with this one, and another one won't be necessary.

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Lindara, the Spiritual Gate's Temple 1

Chapter 2: **Lindara, the Spiritual Gate's Temple, part 1**

"_Help… me…_ _Please… Help me…_" she could almost hear herself saying. "_Help me, please!_" she cried suddenly and desperately, feeling the darkness trying to engulf and destroy her.

A flash of sky blue light and the cry of a raven responded her own cry. A gust of wind pushed the shadows aside and cleared a path for her to follow towards the light. As she went towards it, she began feeling the physical sensations she hadn't had for a long while: cold, pain… and gravity.

She began falling, her surroundings changing from sky blue to mountain brown in an amazing speed. And then… her head hit a hard surface, and she fell unconscious before reaching the dusty floor completely.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Lady Melodia," Peachy said through the door to the museum. "There's someone who wishes to see you."

"Coming," she said, just loud enough to be heard through the door.

Melodia stopped reading the adventure novel Kalas and friends had brought for the Calbren Mansion's museum from Gemma Village. She placed a dry flower in the page she was reading, closed the book and placed it again where it belonged. Then, she straightened her new emerald green dress and went outside to see…

"Melodia," said Lyude, bowing and taking her gloved hand, placing a kiss in the back.

"Lyude," she said, a little bit surprised by seeing such a busy person there. "It's nice to see you around here. Is there anything I can help you with, or is it a more important matter you want to discuss with my grandfather?"

"I came here looking for Kalas and Xelha," Lyude said. "Savyna sent me a letter saying they were coming this way, to the Shrine of Spirits. Have you seen them?"

"I'm sorry, Lyude, I haven't," Melodia responded. "But if Savyna told you they were going to Nekton, you should go there and look if they are around. The most probable thing is that they'll try to contact Euline before doing anything else."

"You might be right… Thank you for your time, Melodia. I apologize if there was something important you were doing before I interrupted."

"Don't worry. Thank you for visiting."

After kissing the back of Melodia's gloved hand again, Lyude left the mansion and walked towards Nekton, the Shrine of Spirits in Mira.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Argh… Ouch!"

The young sixteen year old girl's hand slipped on the border of the dais, and the wrist did such a movement trying to keep her in balance, it woke her completely from her unconscious state to bring her a rather painful state… Hopefully, it wasn't broken and it was possible to heal. When she placed her hand firmly over the dais, it was obvious she wouldn't need healing immediately, but still needed to receive it sometime in the future before it presented serious damage.

She slowly lifted herself from the dusty floor of the dais, made of earth brown colored stone, as well as the rest of the room. In the middle of the dais stood an enormous stone ring, one and a half her height, and with craved hieroglyphics all over its surface: the famous Spiritual Gate of Lindara.

"I'm… I'm home?" she asked herself aloud as her sky grey eyes scanned the ring's surface, as if checking for a misplaced symbol that would indicate it was false.

Then, when satisfied with what she had seen, her eyes scanned the rest of the room. Twisted columns of earth colored stone rose up to the middle height of the room, which ended in a dome with a circular golden plaque in the center. Intercalated in between the columns were plain walls and plain rectangular windows, excepting the two spaces the Spiritual Gate faced: the archway with hieroglyphics, entrance to the room, and the altar. The altar came out of the wall, many golden and crystal objects placed over it; there was another circular golden plaque right over the altar, and there were small pristine water fountains that fell around it following its circular form until free fall.

"…but this… this isn't normal."

Worry and fear filled her when she saw the top of the columns, usually with ritual herbs burning there, had only ashes and the fountains were dry, a trail of white salt marking the places the water had ran. Her own body was carrying more signs of abandon: dust. The Spiritual Gate's room was the most clean and attended room of the Temple of Lindara, followed not very closely by the High Priest/Priestess' residence and the Guardian Ancestors' shrine.

_What had been happening to her world while she wasn't there?_

"What could have happened to Lindara?"

Her gaze fell to her bare feet and the dusty floor, as her mind ran through all the memories she had of her world. Not many things though; almost everything was about her sister, her job as a sniper in her kingdom's army, and her spiritual training in Lindara… _Her spiritual training in Lindara_…

"Oh, no…"

She ran towards a window so fast, she almost fell outside through it when she stopped to look outside at the rest of the spiritual kingdom of Lindara. The once beautiful floating island of Lindara, a mysterious labyrinth of twisted columns and levitating stairs, the Temple of the Spiritual Gate in their world had been partially destroyed, but it was still evident that the golden spiritual kingdom would last centuries to rise again…

"It has begun…" Euline said aloud, a lonely tear running down her cheek and followed by many others, as she saw a nearby pair of columns fall to the ocean below, unseen through the magical field of Lindara. "And it was all my fault!"

A black haired figure appeared then at the archway…

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lyude walked through the trees of Nekton towards the place Kalas and Euline ended their bond, and everybody wished her the best as she returned to her world. It had been an easy thing so far; not many monsters seen around… And also a disappointing thing; no sign of somebody/anybody's footsteps so far. Lyude even began wondering of the credibility of Savyna and her letter…

"_Guess I should have stayed in Alfard reading those papers about some of Mintaka's golden decorations needing a repaint and a more serious polishing work_," Lyude thought.

He was growing tired of searching for Kalas and Xelha, even though he really wanted to see them, and was about to go all the way back, when he turned around a big tree and heard someone humming a song. _Maybe they were there after all_. Lyude followed the humming and reached the clearing where they had all said goodbye to Euline, and saw somebody inspecting the soil… but it wasn't Kalas neither Xelha.

According to the black screen dress and the long braid of light purple hair, the person was female, and had her back turned on him. Seemingly, she was the one humming the song. But as she wasn't somebody he was looking for, he turned around… and slipped rather pathetically, falling to the ground.

"_Seems I left my luck locked somewhere in the Fortress…_" he thought as he stood up again, and dusted his new uniform.

Lyude attempted to walk away when a voice from behind him, which he recognized as that of the lady humming the song, stopped him in half step. The thing he heard surprised him…

"Lyude?" she asked, a smile on her face.

_How could she know him?_

He turned around and looked at her raspberry colored eyes, lemon green makeup around them, thing that brought out her eye color nicely but was an insane color to wear as makeup. She was also wearing a very loose white top that seemingly left her whole back bare and was tied behind her neck, and also a violet waistband that… _Why was he thinking about that?_ Anyways, he didn't remember having seen her anywhere. Again: _how could she know him?_

"That was a pathetic slip, Lyude," she changed her tone radically, surprising him: from happy-to-see-you-here to ha-ha-ha-you-fell-and-I-didn't. "Why did you slip?"

"It's was an accident," Lyude said, negative feelings surging towards the girl, and he advanced towards her. "I didn't decide to slip and fall."

"Accidents can be avoided if you pay attention. You were distracted, you practically decided to slip and fall."

_Who was she to tell him that? _Still, and though he somehow felt the desire of killing her, he was going to get out of there in a reasonably polite way and knowing who this girl was… and without slipping again. So, controlling himself…

"I'm sorry, but I must leave," Lyude told her, though he made no movement that confirmed he was leaving and her back was already facing him. "_She really knows how to say goodbye, doesn't she? _But, before leaving…" she faced him again. "…I would like to know who you are, and how do you know me."

"Lyude… You don't recognize me?" she asked, once again tone changing to one that was sad and disappointed, almost hurt and near tears. "Why? Aren't I enough unique to be remembered, wasn't I enough important?" she paused then, looking at his reddish eyes.

A long silence fell in between them both, her raspberry eyes begging him to remember her and say her name, but he couldn't remember her from anywhere.

"Guess we aren't friends anymore," she said suddenly, not sad but resentful, both things surprising him. "Goodbye then, Lyude."

She turned around and marched quickly to an old bag, grabbing a handful of soil in the way. She poured it in a little sac, and then tossed it inside the bag. Her hand reached for something that gleamed silver, and that had been hidden from Lyude's view…

"_Is that…?_" Lyude thought, memories coming back, when the ring was lifted from the ground. "…Mizuti?"

What happened next was so quick Lyude hadn't time to react or even prepare, but would thank the Ocean for the rest of his life that he didn't result hurt. Mizuti ran towards him and hugged him very tightly, one of the pointy "sides" of her chakram pressing against his back; that could have easily ended in bone breaking and/or back stabbing had **_he_** moved… _Because the Great Mizuti couldn't do anything wrong, could she? _Lyude would lose the battle if he tried to tell her to be more careful next time.

It also surprised him the fact that she would react like that when he said her name; they had gotten along, but never were good friends…

"_Maybe she hasn't seen anybody else from the group since we all split two years ago_," Lyude thought, carefully moving his right arm and patting Mizuti on the back, hand meeting her long braid and some bare skin, trying to calm her over-excitement/"hyper-activeness".

After a while of tight hug, pointy chakram dangerously placed, and back patting, Mizuti practically jumped off from Lyude; she was a bit shorter than when she was hugging him.

"You remembered the Great Mizuti's name!" she exclaimed, a smile on her face. "What was it that made you remember?"

And without waiting for an answer, she said a rather long list of "amazing" and "unique" qualities she "had"… and Lyude began thinking he shouldn't have said her name; Mizuti had been so different from the one he had met three years ago just a while ago, and now she was back to her annoying old self thanks to him.

"_Should have left while I could_," he thought as Mizuti came to a halt because he wasn't answering.

"…Okay. Then what was it?" she asked him, hands on her hips.

_The truth or a lie… Oh, difficult decision…_

"The chakram," the truth.

Mizuti's eyes narrowed, her lips pressing tight together, and she crossed her arms in front of her; she was angry… and she still had her chakram on her hand. And as sudden as the hug had been, she calmed down and smiled again. _Couldn't she decide once and for all what she was feeling?_

"Was it that the chakram brought you memories about the Great Mizuti's great ability with it?"

"_Should have seen that one coming_," Lyude thought, and said the truth once more. "No," another angry pose by Mizuti. "It was because I've only met one person who uses it."

Seemingly, Mizuti wasn't going to calm down this time… _Change of subject_.

"And what are you doing around here…" Lyude said, and added, trying to get her back into friendly mode. "…Great Mizuti?"

…and it worked. Mizuti smiled at him, and answered while kicking some little stone at her feet and then the soil.

"Well… The Great Mizuti had been exploring the world, with the company of Kee. But one day, a thing happened that made the Great Mizuti return home with her parents, and stayed in Gemma for a whole year and a half… Hence the new habit of braiding hair, taken from mother," she added, pulling her braid forward for him to see. "After that time passed, the Great Mizuti returned to her adventures alone. A promise made a while ago made the Great Mizuti come to Nekton. And… and… Well, that's all."

"A promise?"

"Yes, don't you remember?" and again not waiting for an answer, Mizuti said. "Have you hit your head hard? Seems your memory has been erased partially…"

"No, I haven't," his turn to begin getting angry, but didn't last long.

"Oh, well…" Mizuti said, shrugging. "The promise the Great Mizuti made to Euline, Kalas' Guardian Spirit, of going to her world and explore it together!" her eyes gleamed as she said that, and then sighed. "The Great Mizuti was examining the place for any clue as to how to cross the Interdimensional barrier before you interrupted by slipping and falling pathetically."

Lyude wasn't going to go deeper into that conversation, or Mizuti would keep accusing him of "interrupting her by slipping and falling pathetically". Instead, he took Euline and Kalas' topic and asked Mizuti about it.

"Speaking of Kalas; have you seen him, or Xelha, around?"

Mizuti looked at him confused. _Why would have she seen either of them around?_

"No," she answered, still looking at Lyude in a confused manner. "Why?"

"Well… I was informed by a letter they would be coming to Nekton and try to make contact with Euline," Lyude explained, Mizuti's confused stare slowly going back to normal.

"Oh," and that was all she said.

Silence fell… again. But this time, none of them both broke it by starting the conversation again…

The wind began blowing, its speed increasing rather quickly, until it reached the hurricane wind speed; both of them were thrown against the trees. The distorted cry of a raven was heard, more part of the wind than from a raven; the sound was so high-pitched, Lyude and Mizuti were slowly developing a headache, and were desperately trying to cover their ears and block the noise, but it didn't work.

They almost didn't notice an Interdimensional crack opening right in the middle of the clearing, where they had been before the wind threw them away… _Almost_.

"Wha… What's that!" Mizuti exclaimed.

As if it had been waiting for someone to ask that question, a sky blue colored tentacle flew through the Interdimensional crack and towards Mizuti, wrapping itself tightly around her ankle. Mizuti screamed to warn Lyude as other two tentacles came from the crack and the one around her ankle pulled her, her headache and his becoming even worse because of the scream.

"_Had we been in a crystal store, she would have broke them all_," Lyude thought as he withdrew some Magnus and took his sonic riffle out. "Darn, nothing to heal headache with… Mizuti, take your Magnus out and help!"

Mizuti hit the floor hard with her chakram to keep the tentacle from pulling her and withdrew some Magnus from her violet waistband. A Cherries Magnus was on her hand; now the problem was who was going to have it…

"Lyude! Take this!"

Mizuti used the Cherries Magnus on him, the Magna essence of the cherries fusing with his own and making his headache go away… plus leaving a phantom of what real cherries tasted like. And then Lyude shoot one of his Magnus against the tentacle pulling Mizuti, a Shining Trumpet, and it evaporated at the contact.

But the other two dancing tentacles went after him, one wrapping in his ankle and the other around his upper arms. Three new tentacles came out from the crack and waited as the other two had until the first was destroyed.

"Lyude!"

"I'll be alright… Don't worry…" he said as the two tentacles pulled him unevenly, resulting in him falling sideways from his sitting position. "Heal and defend yourself, I'll worry about myself."

But her headache wasn't that strong and she couldn't leave him like that… and there was a Chronos Blow Lv 6 Magnus on her hand. _Oh, another difficult decision_.

"Chronos Blow!"

The attack hit the tentacles holding Lyude, but seemingly they were immune to the Chronos element… and/or reflected it. The Chronos Blow bounced on the tentacle and returned to hit Mizuti, who staggered a bit on her place and fell to her knees.

"Mizuti! Are you ok?"

"Y-y-yes… I think so…" she responded, standing up again.

Then it was the three new tentacles turn to attack them, or more accurately their recent attacker. They conjured something very much like Distorting Wind, the Wind Magnus Euline enabled in Kalas and Xelha's decks once; the results were somehow predictable… Mizuti's scream was heard after the attack ended, and she fell unconscious to the ground, two tentacles wrapping themselves around her upper arms and her legs and dragging her towards the crack without any opposition coming from their victim.

"Mizuti!" Lyude called for her, but she didn't even shift. "Argh… _They won't let me go…_"

After the tentacles had knocked out Mizuti, the one left went to wrap itself around his legs and joined the other two's efforts to pull Lyude towards the crack. Half of Mizuti's body was through it when Lyude was at an inch away from the Interdimensional crack; his hand reached for hers and managed to take it before she disappeared completely and half his body was through.

Wherever they were being carried to, Lyude would not leave Mizuti alone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Feelings left their bodies suddenly and completely, consciousness barely staying with their left behind souls. They didn't remember anything about how they ended up there, or why did they felt so happy without reason. They could see the stars and hear their call…

"…_Lyude…_"

…All they wanted was to drift away and join the stars that shone every night…

"…_Mizuti…_"

…But who was calling their names, who was the owner of that familiar voice?

"…_Lyude, Mizuti… Don't go away. Don't hear the stars' song… Please, don't die…_"

The voice had spoken clearly, yet they didn't understand what it was saying: away, song, die… _Die…_ Wait, they understood that word, they knew it meant something bad; but what was that bad thing?

"…Lyude, Mizuti, don't follow the stars… Come to me, I don't want you to die…"

There it was again: the word "die"… The voice had spoken even more clearly, and their surroundings changed from pitch black with sparkling stars above and very far away, to warmer colors that seemed to be gold and brown. The scene was all blurry, but they saw a something that came out of the background because of its colors: black and white.

"Come on, Lyude, Mizuti. I want to help you both."

Then wind blew through them as if they hadn't a physical body, forming a sky blue blurry figure that disappeared in a flash of rainbow light when it went towards the top of the black and white figure… _The black, white and grey humanoid figure_. Their surroundings were getting more defined, less blurred…

"Come on, bond with me," a female voice said, and they understood what she was saying.

They went forward to the humanoid figure through a stone ring, and crashed against her in a burst of bright sea green petals.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The black haired woman at the archway gasped as Euline bonded with two spirits from the other world at the same time, wondering if she would be alright. Unfortunately, it seemed she wasn't: Euline fell to her knees, and supported the rest of her body with her hands… her slightly damaged wrist gave way, and she fell to the dusty floor with a little cry.

"Euline!" the black haired woman ran towards the girl on the floor and knelt besides her. "Euline, are you alright?"

"_Euline!_" two voices exclaimed, Lyude and Mizuti, from the back of her head.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Answers to Reviewers!**

Thanks to the people from the BK forums who came to read this here in FFnet!

I don't remember having seen **_Ephraim-Kun_**'s name back there in the Revelation-of-FFnet-Names thread following my prologue, so: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! And I'll try to update constantly and as long as this period of "creativity" lasts (I hope having much more of these "periods of creativity"; if I don't, I'll still make my best to update and write a very interesting story!)

And now… **Chapter's notes!**

Wow, I had fun in this chapter! Specially in the LyudeMizuti reencounter. It _would_ be fun to make them speak in poor Euline's (from now on, "victim") head until a discussion erupts and they drive the _victim_ insane… But, unfortunately, it _won't_ happen; I have crueler plans for the _victim_…

I had such an amazing urge to use parenthesis through all the chapter (I **_love_** parenthesis), but I didn't add them in the chapter (and I suffered for it). The reason: I almost always insert very sarcastic comments in the middle of a really good scene, and lots of notes that make you lose the theme of the whole sentence/paragraph (did you notice the phrases in _this font_ and that weren't thoughts? It'll be a way of easing my pain a little bit, and in a reasonably nice way without damaging the story).

As I said before, I adored the whole scene of the LyudeMizuti reencounter, and wanted to add more stuff here and there… but it would have ended like if I had put the texts I usually write in parenthesis and then erased only the parenthesis (thing that is bad, really bad). I also wanted to put a reaction from Lyude at Kee's mention, but you would hate me because you would think I'm pairing them up (which is a lie, very similar to the lie that says that Durango and Chihuahua aren't only the names of a car and a dog, but also of Mexican states… no, wait; that's true! Forget it all NOW!)… Well, that parenthesis was… weird. But I'm not trying to pair them up (at least, not now… maybe later, or in other fanfic, but not now).

Other things I wanted to write were the location of Lyude's sonic riffle and the rest of Mizuti's hand of Magnus. The Lyude's sonic riffle thing is pretty simple: Lyude thought as he withdrew some Magnus and took his sonic riffle out from… somewhere? (Yes, that's all there was to it). Mizuti's hand was a pretty boring topic, but I have to explain somewhere why she didn't defend herself: she used Cherries on Lyude, then took Chronos Blow Lv 6 (I described it as a "pretty Chronos Blow Lv 6 Magnus", but erased pretty) to a hand with Camera 3, Light Yell 4, Alias Fall, Blank Notebook, and Chronos Aura Lv 5 (just for reminding you of the card system of Baten Kaitos, and the probabilities of getting such a bad hand. The reasons as to why Mizuti had a Blank Notebook with her in that moment are unknown, but serve me pretty well).

Now, PRONUNCIATION!

_Euline: _Eh-uh (OR the "e" from exam, the "u" of unknown), and "lean".

_Lindara:_ Again, "Lean", plus the "da" like in danger (this two first syllables make the word "linda", which is a sweet and simple compliment for the girls who are pretty), and "ra" like the Egyptian God Ra, but with the soft "r".

If you knew how to pronounce these ones before even viewing this, you're smart and have the right vowel sound for speaking Spanish (same with the Zyabel case in the prologue, which was more complicated). But I'll continue posting the pronunciations (mainly because I have very complicated words waiting for you in next chapters).

…WOW! Now _that_ was a large Chapter note, so I won't post an Author's note because who knows which length it will reach, but…

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Lindara, the Spiritual Gate's Temple 2

Chapter 3: **Lindara, the Spiritual Gate's Temple, part 2  
**

"_It's not your fault."_

_A gentle whisper carried by the wind towards her, while she contemplated the horrible destruction outside, the devastated spiritual kingdom of Lindara. As soon as she heard it, she gasped and turned around, shocked that somebody would _still_ be living there, even though everything was a bunch of crumbling buildings and falling structures. A tall, black-haired figure, wearing an impeccable white robe and lots of golden jewelry, was standing nearby the entry archway, pale and looking at her like if she had seen a ghost. Euline just stood there, not knowing what to do next…_

"_Euline?" the same gentle voice asked in a whisper. "Is that you?"_

_The black-haired woman walked towards the girl standing by the window's side, who had turned towards it again in order to dry her tears with her long, sky-grey hair as her white hands were covered with dirt. A gloved hand touched Euline's shoulder and she glanced over her shoulder at the woman's face… _with bright rainforest green eyes_…_

"I know those eyes…_" Euline thought, even though she couldn't remember from _where_, turning around to face the woman, her gloved hand falling back to her side._

_The woman seemed at a loss of words upon seeing Euline's face _that _close… _how could it be…? _Her eyes filled with tears as she hugged the young girl. Euline's memory of those eyes came back then…_

"_Lyenor?"

* * *

_

Lyenor helped Euline as she tried to get up into a sitting position, knowing that the young girl had been drained completely of her energy when she bonded with those two spirits. _How had she known their names, anyways?_

"Are you alright, Euline?" she asked after Euline sat down and leant a little bit against the stone dais, sighing.

"I _want _to think I am… but I'm not so sure…" Euline answered.

Her right hand, a rainbow crystal hanging from a black thread bracelet around her wrist, went to cover her eyes. She groaned; she still saw the strange, bright dots all around her… Her hand fell to her side and she opened her sky-grey eyes. _Those dots still there!_ She frowned.

"…I see dots," she simply stated.

Lyenor looked up at her, not knowing what to do about it, and instead proceeding to put a tight bandage around Euline's left wrist.

"_She's completely ignoring us! Shame on her!_" a voice cried in the back of Euline's mind and, as a response, she groaned again.

"Ugh… Now I know what Kalas must have felt with me talking in his head!" she said out loud.

Lyenor looked up again, slightly amused by this new sentence, but then went back to the bandage.

"_Well, if you don't want us to be _annoying_ you, then **don't ignore us**!_" Mizuti cried again, shouting the last part, making Euline groan again and Lyenor freeze in shock.

"I… I… I _just_ heard a voice…" Lyenor told Euline, but the girl decided to ignore her too; her head ached horribly…

"_Mizuti, you just provoked her a _headache," Lyude's reasonably calm voice spoke. "_Don't be like that to her._"

Mizuti didn't say anything after that, neither did Lyude… and Euline was thankful; _having voices speaking on her head made her feel awkward_.

* * *

_  
The green-eyed woman cried with joy when she heard the grey-eyed girl say her name, and hugged her more tightly, her tears running down her cheeks… but it didn't last long; Euline pushed her away suddenly and looked at her with a serious expression._

"_For _how long_ was I gone from this world?" she asked, anger slightly discernible in her voice._

_Lyenor answered, lowering her gaze:_

"_Five years," Euline gasped. "You left five years ago, at the age of sixteen… And now you come back again somehow, when everybody thought you had died already, as the others did when they tried to cross, still looking like you did back then…"_

_Euline looked at Lyenor, slightly taken aback by that… _still looking like she did back then?

"_**What?**" Euline suddenly roared at the black-haired woman. "What did you say? _Still _looking sixteen? _You_ and that bunch of old, decrepit _fools _from the Council told me **nothing** would happen to me if I crossed!"_

"What_ did you call _them_?" Lyenor yelled back, but then started to cough; _why did it have to be her and her brother the ones to have that disease

_Euline's sky-grey eyes shone with a cold, merciless silver gleam. She crossed her arms and leant against a column nearby, frowning at the woman in the middle of a coughing fit._

"Weaklings… all of them_," Euline thought. "_Can't even raise their voices without _dying. Anyways, Lyenor, could you give me back my stuff, so I can return home immediately?"_

_Lyenor chuckled a little bit, the coughing fit slowly calming down. Euline wondered _what_ could be _that_ amusing…_

"_Did you loose your memory or something like that while you were at the other world, Euline?" Lyenor whispered. "Don't you remember? You were _exiled_ from Crimoria when you came back to Lindara in order to help us battle against those _ignorant fools_ who were trying to resurrect Malpercio!" Lyenor crossed her arms as Euline began to panic; one could tell by the way her fingers gripped the hem of her black suit's sleeves at her elbows. "I remember we promised to give you a home here, in Lindara, if you managed to stop Malpercio and minions from escaping the seal our ancestors made… but you _didn't_!"_

_Euline stood there, still leaning against one of the twisted columns and looking out the window. Silence fell then, only interrupted by the wind blowing…_

"Behaving like if I was some kind of superior being won't solve things…_" Euline thought then, seeing from the corner of her eye Lyenor was calming down too. "_Besides, she did _nothing_ to deserve all that mistreating from my part… After all, I _didn't_ die or something; I just _didn't _age_…_ that isn't _that_ serious, is it?_"_

"_I'm sorry."  
_

_

* * *

_

Outside. One word to refer to when you leave a closed place, when you go back to the place where the wind blows freely… _Outside_.

If only Lindara hadn't been falling apart before her, Euline would have enjoyed being there a lot…

"**_Wow!_**" two voices exclaimed from the back of her mind.

…_oh, yeah, and if they weren't there either._

"_What was _that_ for? Another free headache?_" Euline sent them through her thoughts.

"_Ah… sorry about that,_" Lyude apologized, while Mizuti giggled madly in the background; _free headache, what a way to put it!_ "_I was… just _amazed_ by the beauty of this place!_"

"_Oh, yeah, it's pretty nice,_" Mizuti said.

"If only they could see how it was before Malpercio's rebirth…" Lyenor sighed, having heard their exclamations a very short while back. "Multicolored fires atop every column, flowers growing naturally over our roofs, and _everything_ shining with golden light…"

"_It must have been Heaven_," Mizuti whispered, a little bit saddened by the tone Lyenor had been using during the description.

"_It was,_" Euline thought. "_At least, for me it was… After my father's death and my sister's disappearance, this was the only place where I felt… in peace._"

"_I'm sorry to hear that,_" Lyude told her, knowing what it was like loosing one's parents and siblings.

Lyenor looked back at Euline as they went down some stairs to the level below. She looked so sad… _just like she herself felt_.

"I'll summon the Council… or what remains from it, anyways," Lyenor said suddenly, Euline, caught by surprise, almost tripping.

"They're _still_ here?" Euline asked, shocked.

"Yes. We evacuated the civilians only, though some of the Council's members left between them… The ones who decided to stay behind did so in order to keep Lindara living, not letting our land fall prey to the curse…"

_The curse_. Euline remembered that from her spiritual training: it was a curse placed upon their world in its totality by the Goddess Zyabel, in order for them to ally with the other world for as long as the universe existed, so together they could keep Malpercio asleep and sealed away in Cor Hydrae and in every End Magnus. If they wanted their world to continue being the way it was, they had to help the other world maintain its peace… but they hadn't been able to avoid Malpercio's resurrection, and now Zyabel's punishment would fall upon them. Euline then wondered: _what had happened to the rest of her world?  
_

_

* * *

_

_Lyenor caressed Euline's hair as the young girl cried against her chest. She'd just told her she had overreacted because of her lost time, when it wasn't anything _that_ serious, and that she was so sorry she had yelled at her and caused her that horrible coughing fit…_

"_I'm also… sorry because I… wasn't able to… stop Malpercio!" Euline apologized between sobs, and started crying harder. _

_She was a twenty-one year old woman trapped in a sixteen year old body crying like an eleven year old girl. _Just great: she had overreacted for her lost time when she hadn't matured _at all!__She felt _worst_ when she realized about the situation._

"_I said it wasn't your fault a while ago," Lyenor told her. "It's nobody's fault; it was something we couldn't avoid…"_

"_But I was _there_!" Euline said, still crying and between sobs. "I _could_ have stopped it!"_

"_If you could have stopped it, you would have done so… but you didn't. You hadn't got the power to stop it; therefore, it's not your fault."_

_They stopped talking to each other, and only Euline's sobs were heard then… She pulled away from Lyenor's embrace the second time that day, dried her tears and looked at the woman's rainforest green eyes with a determined look on her face._

"_Tell me what can I do to help our world, Lyenor, and I'll do it."_

_

* * *

_

"Leirul!" Euline exclaimed as she came inside the High Priestess' house, where both Lyenor and her little brother lived.

A young, black-haired boy looked up from a crystal ball he had been probably playing with just a while before. His bright carrot-orange eyes gleamed with pure joy when they saw the black-clad girl at the entry archway to his home.

"Euline!" he exclaimed, hastily standing up and running towards her to hug her.

As soon as he reached her, though, he began coughing. _Horrible thing, being born sick…_ Euline took him back to his seat and helped him settle down on the very comfortable looking red cushion. She patted his back lightly and, as he stopped coughing, she passed her hand through his silky hair before sitting down besides him on another puffy cushion. She smiled sweetly at him as he looked up at her and he weakly smiled, blushing.

"So… what have you been doing around here?" Euline asked.

"Oh, nothing great…" he responded. "Everything's been a little bit too boring lately, with everybody leaving Lindara…"

"And why haven't you left yet?"

"I want to help my sister keeping Lindara safe!" he said, trying to look brave and strong, but failing miserably… _besides, he looked like a tomato blushing like that_.

"_Oh, he _likes_ you!_" Mizuti murmured before giggling.

Euline blushed lightly and looked down at her lap. Leirul got a little bit upset at that, and immediately asked:

"Why did you bond with such an _annoying_ spirit?"

Euline, Lyude and Mizuti were shocked at that. It was obvious Leirul had heard Mizuti, even though she had spoken in a very low voice… _How?_

"Leirul, did you hear Mizuti say what she just said?" Euline asked.

"So her name is Mizuti… Yes, I did," Leirul answered. "And just who's the other one?"

"You can sense Lyude too?"

"Yes, I can!" he smiled proudly, standing, when he saw the surprise on her face.

Euline giggled at the heroic posse he had done when he stood, then he blushed and sat down again. _Oh, she looked so pretty with that smile and that silvery gleam that appeared on her eyes when she smiled that way…!_ He blushed even more. A voice startled him then:

"_Well, seeing as he _can _hear and sense us, might as well greet him…_" Mizuti said. "_Hello, boy!_"

"_Nice to meet you, Leirul_," Lyude spoke then.

"I insist: that Mizuti girl is _annoying_," Leirul growled, glaring at some point above Euline's left shoulder.

Euline looked at him confused; Leirul _never_ growled neither showed any signs of being in a bad mood, _ever!_ She then tried to look at the point he was glaring, but saw nothing… She decided to ignore it; _he probably could also _see_ Mizuti_.

"Leirul?"

"Yes?" he growled.

"Excuse me, but… are you in a bad mood right now?" she whispered.

He looked at her eyes, finding worry for him there… He blushed then, crossing his arms and lying down on the big red cushion.

"I… have been under _great_ pressure lately…" he answered, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry for growling and glaring… but _they_ won't leave me alone!" he yelled, rolling to his side and coughing a little bit, back to Euline.

"Who won't leave you?"

"The Council's decrepit members! They want me to become the High Priest and exile Lyenor, or probably _execute _her!" Euline and her Guardians gasped. "Yes, I know that wouldn't be right… But they insist _and _insist, again _and _again! They blame our world's partial destruction on her and you…! But that's not true; _neither_ of you is guilty for that…"

Euline approached Leirul, placing her hand atop his head. He opened his orange eyes and looked up at her smiling down at him.

"I promise I'll help our world recover as soon as possible, and that I'll keep them from hurting you or your sister, Leirul."

He smiled and brought his arms up around her neck to pull her down for a kiss… on the cheek.

* * *

"_The only way to help our world now is by defending the Elemental seals in every land on this dimension," Lyenor said, taking out from the folds of her robe six Magnus cards and handing them to Euline. "Shall they be released…"_

"…_the dimensions of the living and the dead will blend, destroying everything," Euline said as she received the cards on her hands._

_The young girl smiled down at the cards as she saw each one of them: _Fire, Water, Light, Darkness, Chronos and Wind._ The gifts from six powerful Spirits that had vowed to help her in exchange of passing the weight of their dimension to her shoulders. She still didn't quite understand what that meant, neither did any Lindarian know; _she suddenly had a feeling she would know soon, though_… Anyways, this six Spirits were the source of all her power and magic, being their gifts the ones she had replaced certain Magnus cards in Kalas and Xelha's hands while being their Guardian Spirit; _she owed them so much_…_

"_But defend them from _what_?" Euline asked after a while, suddenly noting that Lyenor was heading towards the entry archway._

_Lyenor stopped and turned around slowly._

"_There are people right now, evil souls in this world, that are trying to destroy everything and construct an universe on their own anew with the power of Zyabel," Lyenor said, her expression solemn. "You _must_ keep them from doing so, if you want our world, and the world of your new friends, to be saved from destruction."_

_Lyenor turned around again and walked away. Euline stood there, stunned by that information Lyenor had just given her; evil souls in this world?__She had to battle some more evil souls _again Hadn't it been enough battling against Melodia and her evil pet God? And against that _thing_ that came from the Earth? _She wondered if her life would ever go back to normal…_

"_Wait! But how am I _supposed _to do all that? I hadn't enough strength to keep Malpercio resurrecting, how could I _ever_ keep these evil souls, plural unlike _evil soul_, from releasing six Elemental seals and awakening Zyabel?" Euline yelled at Lyenor's back, but the woman refused to look at her, or tell her _something_. "I need help…" Euline cried, falling to her knees, the Magnus cards on her hand falling to the floor as well._

_A sky blue light came out of one of them, the Wind Elemental Magnus. Both Euline and Lyenor, already at the archway, looked down at it with curiosity and a little bit of shock. It then became a strange chimera: body and head of a wolf, its three eyes missing, leaving empty black holes in their place; its front paws were the claws of an eagle, it had bat-like translucent wings with shimmering butterfly scales; and, finally, all its hind part was missing, being replaced by several sky-blue colored tentacles. Euline and Lyenor gasped; _yes, a horrible creature indeed_... It jumped towards and through the Spiritual Gate._

"_What…? _Wait_!" Euline, the first to recover from the shock, called the chimera… but it was gone._

_

* * *

_

They were in a long corridor that shared its structure theme with the Spiritual Gate's room, and at the end, they could see the entry archway to the Great Ancestors' shrine, and across a circular room, another archway covered by a red curtain;_ the Council was waiting for them there_.

Leirul's hand went to hold Euline's; he was shaking, scared and nervous… She gave him all the security and comfort she could through a smile while they walked behind Lyenor. After all, Euline had promised she would protect him and his sister; he shouldn't be nervous about anything.

"Don't be nervous, I'm here with you," Euline told him silently.

He then smiled a little bit. Lyenor had been looking back at them occasionally through the corner of her eye; this last scene made her smile too. _It made her infinitely happy to see her brother smile._ And she was infinitely thankful to Euline because she had always made him feel better, no matter what…

They finally crossed the first archway. This room had its columns' torches lighted up with white fire, and was cleaner than the Spiritual Gate's room, which had fallen in complete abandon, _while this had not_, as it was the Council's meeting room as well. They continued walking towards the red curtain.

"_This is the first time in _five_ years that I see this pitiful bunch of old priests and priestesses_," Euline sent Lyude and Mizuti through her thoughts.

"_By the tone of _that_, I can tell you wanted to _never_ see them again in your _whole _life_," Mizuti said.

"_Yes, but dreams and wishes _don't _come true_," Euline said.

"_Wish you luck anyways_," Lyude said as Lyenor pulled the curtain open.

* * *

"_It had never behaved _that_ way," Euline kept talking, standing in front of the Spiritual Gate and still being ignored by Lyenor, who was leaning against the archway. "I mean, I had to _summon_ them always, they _never _came on their own accord…"_

_Suddenly, the atmosphere felt altered by a strong gust of sky-blue colored wind, the cry of a raven coming from it. Euline looked up: the chimera was back, slowly changing into the form of a raven… and it had brought _two_ spirits from the other dimension. She gasped: _she knew those two spirits!

"_Lyude, Mizuti!" she called them, but they didn't seem to have heard her. "Lyude, Mizuti! Don't go away. Don't hear the stars' song. Please, don't die!" they had heard her; she tried again to call them forward and keep them from drifting off. "Come on, Lyude, Mizuti. I want to help you both."_

_The Wind raven then flew through the Spiritual Gate, striking them with its power in order to make them more aware. Euline raised the Wind Elemental Magnus and the raven crashed against it, rainbow light coming from the card as it did so. Euline tried once more._

"_Come on, bond with me."_

_She saw them moving and coming towards her, and, like when she had bonded with Kalas and with Xelha, a whirlwind of bright sea green petals followed them and it burst as they, Lyude and Mizuti, became her Guardian Spirits. _But then energy left her, and she fell to her knees…

**

* * *

**

**The End… of the Chapter!**

Author's notes:

Heck, I feel sooo good! I finished it, I finished it! (jumpity, jumpity!) Almost a YEAR late, but I finished it at last! (and in one afternoon… guess the boring summer class stimulates my brain for not-class-related stuff). I sigh, as I finished! Oh, my…! I feel so happy! I see the light at the end of the tunnel! God's talking to me! (XD not yet, please; gotta end this fanfic first!). Anyways, I thank in advance to all those who read this chapter, and I apologize for the fact that I can't answer that much of your reviews as it has been forbidden by FF. net.

But responding to **Ayla Skyrider** (LD on the BK forums D, that rules and pwns all the other forums): yes, it's true that Euline's name in correct Spanish pronunciation ends with a "eh" sound, not with "lean" (her name would be Eulin if that was true); but, as I stated on the BK forums (that keep ruling and pwning over all the other forums), I Americanized/Anglicized the name of Euline, and also changed it before putting it on the fanfic (it was meant to be Eulina, "eh-uh-lean-ah", but I didn't like the "a"… and neither I do like the "e", but between erasing an "a" or an "e" from the pronunciation, the easier to erase is the "e"… and I didn't choose Eulin because it doesn't look as pretty as Euline).

To be noted: I won't use _this writing_ right now because I'm short of time…  
**  
Chapter's notes:**

I think this chapter was pretty funny in some parts, but I don't know what you think (unless you review). Also, to be noted, is that this chapter alternates between what happened before Lyude and Mizuti arrived Euline's world as Spirits and what is happening while their first hours there. Next chapter: da kreepy Council of the decrepit zombie priests! (ha, ha, ha! Wished I could do that, but it would ruin the story…).

For those who viewed my topic about the time Kalas' Guardian Spirit spent in his dimension at the BK forums (you know what follows: ruling and pwnage), now you know why it was so important for me to take an approximate! But you'll all say "you concluded it was three years!"; yes, they were three with him and Xelha (bonding, two years of who-knows-what, Melodia's spell, finding Xelha, betrayal, bonding with the lady, redemption, bonding with the traitor… forgive me, with Kalas, and bye-bye scene after killing "the thing that came from the Earth")… the thingy here is: "what happened during those two missing years?" (oooooohhh, the mystery!). Oh, yeah; and here I suppose Euline was born around the same year than Kalas, so she is supposed to have his current age (21, probably 22) right now… but with her body frozen in time for five years, who's going to believe her? (so far, her father is dead and her sister has disappeared… nobody to support her statement back in sweet home, Crimoria).

Also, Lyude and Mizuti didn't get much dialogue in this chapter because: 1) they haven't grasped completely the ways of the Guardian Spirits, 2) Euline was annoyed and felt awkward with their voices at first, so probably she blocked them (he, he, so MSN like), 3) this chapter is half flashbacks (by the way, Euline behaved like a crybaby, as well as Lyenor, during half of them! The shame on them!), 4) Leirul can listen to them very clearly, so there's no privacy. Don't get all "evil pet God" on me, please; they're going to have more dialog after they have dear Leirul faaar away from them (Leirul is such a sweety… but has far more power than Euline, clearly explained by the dependent fourteen year old being able to see, hear and sense her Guardians). Now, let's bring up the bonding thingy here: they, as stated in last chapter, didn't know what was happening and weren't able to listen to Euline's voice clearly, so, in this chapter (that deals with a lot of flashbacks), we get to see what brought them here (an out-of-control Magnus card) and also what Euline was doing (not much).

Anyways, I don't think I can bring up more notes if I want to publish this TONIGHT before my mother comes yelling that "it's too late, go to sleep or say bye-bye to the laptop!".  
**  
Pronunciation corner:**

Lyenor: "ly" (just like Lyude's "ly"), "eh", "nor" (like in "she didn't like coffee nor she wanted tea"… and I don't know if that sentence is grammatically possible).

Leirul: "le" (like in "leg"), "e" (just pronounce the letter like they told you in kindergarten), "rule" (with the soft "r").

Crimoria: "cree" (like in "creed"), "mo" (like in "mob"), "ria" (like in… ah… eh… I don't know! Just say "ree-ah" with the soft "r").  
**  
READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
